teentitansfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Krypto
Superdog as he appears in Teen Titans fan-fics. Personality Krypto has an human like intelligence and appears very friendly. He's also comforting as he comforted Blackfire and Raven at times. Powers Krypto was genetically altered to have all of Superman's powers. Weaknesses Kryptonite and Magic History Teen Titans Superdog A dog that was genetically altered to have the same powers of Superman and Superboy. He eventually met Superboy after he escaped and played fetch with him and showed that he had super speed, super strength, and he could fly. Krypto then licked Superboy's face. He later flew to Titan Towers with him. Upon meeting the other Titans, Krypto immediately licked Raven's face, despite her protests. Krypto then caused some trouble when he ate Blackfire's favorite pair of boots and drooled on the T-Car. He then got reprimanded by Starfire when he drank out of the toilet. He more than proved he could earn his keep when he fought a bank robber who had beaten the other Titans and tore off his mechanical arm, which had the money, and pulled apart the rest of the suit before pulling the pilot out. Krypto was then congratulated by the Titans, and he licked Raven again. He even managed to win over Cyborg and Blackfire and became a Titan. Alex When the Titans relaxed at the Kent Farm, Krypto played with Tina. In Heat Krypto later covered his eyes while he watched a video about antelopes mating and blushed. He then went with the Titans to stop a bank-robber named Exotica. He was then targeted by a controlled Cyborg, but he pinned him down. After that, he was revealed to have recently pooped in the shoes Blackfire was wearing at that moment. Toddler Titans He later went to sleep between a de-aged Superboy and Raven, and they petted him as they napped. Moody Raven Krypto then jumps on a depressed Raven and licks her until she giggles. Ghosts of the Past At Gotham, Krypto chased Mel around excitedly before he was calmed down by Conner. Shortly after that, he waited with Mel for the Titans to return from Ra's Al Ghul's challenge which they did. After that, Krypto licked everyone. Dog's Day After returning home, Krypto went on a walk with Beast Boy and dragged him all over the city. Later, he played fetch with Terra and brought her ball back a few seconds after she threw it. She then barked when Starfire offered a treat and gave it to him. After that, Krypto was licked on the cheek by Mel, which set off his heat vision and destroyed the fridge. When Cyborg called him up, Krypto whimpered. Once he assured Cyborg he didn't mean it, he was forgiven. Tamaran Again On Tamaran, Krypto played with several Zarnics. Conner Kent The family dog of the Kents. He watched as Clark put the finishing touches on their wooden son. He didn't like the name Conner but was outvoted. When Clark and Lois played with Conner, Krypto ended up liking him, even when Clark had Conner push him down, and he went to bed with Lois and Clark. Krypto went down with them when they heard a loud noise, and liked Conner when he found out he was real and was stopped from licking his face by Lois. He then fell asleep between Raven and Conner as they petted him. Krypto later tried to follow Conner to school before Clark stopped him, so instead he rushed upstairs and tried to lick Raven awake. When neither Conner or Raven returned home after school was over, Krypto howled for them to come home. Eventually, Krypto went with Clark and Lois on a boat to look for Conner, and they were swallowed by a monster whale named Monstro. When a mess of tuna fish appeared, Krypto's job was to keep the fish in there. He then barked happily when Conner and Raven arrived and licked both of them. He then escaped on the raft Clark and Lois had built earlier after Conner, Clark, and Raven made Monstro sneeze. After the raft was destroyed, Krypto had Raven hold on to her and helped her pull Lois to shore as they followed Conner. After arriving at the shore, Krypto stayed beside Clark and Lois, waiting for them to wake up. Krypto then mourned Conner until he woke up and stated that he was a real boy. Krypto then barked happily. Clark and Lois Kent Clark and Lois' loyal dog. He is also very friendly with Raven. Krypto was also kept busy by Raven while Arella swept the floor for Clark and Lois. After that, he slept in Clark and Lois' room. Krypto was woken up by sounds downstairs and witnessed Conner being brought to life. He then went back to bed with the Kents. A few days later, he licked Conner before Lois pulled him off for fear of Krypto licking his painted on mouth off. Krypto then whined at Conner being sent to his room but was kept downstairs. When Conner left, Krypto whined again. Krypto then went with Clark and Lois as they went to say good-bye to Conner. When they hear that Conner left for Metropolis, Krypto went with Clark and Lois.Krypto hid behind Lois and Clark when he met the children of Idealia. Krypto then went onto a boat with Clark and Lois. He then ended up swallowed by the whale and when Conner showed up, Krypto licked him in happiness. He was then released thanks to Clark and Conner. After Conner was turned into a real boy by Shayera, he rested in his room with Krypto. Krypto later ended up with a son named Oddball. Raven Wayne Raven Wayne II: Dreams Come True Mel's mate after Raven and Conner married and Conner's dog. He's also the father of Oddball. When the cat Pom-Pom approached Oddball menacingly, Krypto barked angrily and scared Pom-Pom away. Once Mel had cleaned Oddball, Krypto nudged him on his way. During the ride home from Conner and Raven's honeymoon, Krypto nuzzled the pregnant Mel. Krypto then greeted the mice and went to Conner and Raven's room with them. The next day, Mel went into labor, and Krypto was kept company by Bart. Eventually, Krypto became a father of eight and brought out his youngest son, Oddball, who was hiding under the bed and set him next to his mother. Category:Teen Titans Category:Conner Kent Category:Clark and Lois Kent Category:Raven Wayne Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters